Blinky Bill
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Johnny challenges Robert to a new game.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Blinky Bill

**Summary**

Johnny challenges Robert to a new game.

**.**

"Goddamit!" he shouted, angrily bringing his clenched fist down on the table. "This is the seventh game I have lost," he bitterly added.

His opponent smirked triumphantly. "Yes, that is quite shameful isn't it?"

"Yeah, he's lost seven games... out of seven," Enrique added, the tall blonde smiling at Johnny's reaction. "He's very good isn't he? Very good at losing!" he added laughing.

Johnny uttered a growl. Enrique annoyed the crap out of him. Couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut for a few seconds? "Shut up Enrique!" he yelled. "I need to concentrate!"

Enrique rolled his eyes. Johnny would still lose even if he did concentrate. The poor Scotsman couldn't win anything. "You're gonna lose Johnny, I know it," he said with a knowing wink.

Johnny growled and threw his hands up in the air with frustration. "SHUT UP! Your annoying voice distracts me!"

"Jonathan, could you please keep your voice down?" His opponent said. Clearly, their silly childish argument was beginning to get on his nerves.

Enrique smirked triumphantly. "Yeah Johnny, keep your voice down," he said, clearly enjoying the frustration on the Scot's features.

Johnny glared and didn't reply. Instead, he focused his attention on his opponent. Enrique wasn't worth his time; he didn't understand how chess worked. "Robert, I challenge you to a new game."

Robert merely sighed. When would Johnny learn he could never beat him at chess? "Jonathan, you know you will never defeat me," he stated bluntly.

"I don't mean a new chess game; I meant a completely new game!" Johnny explained, growing frustrated. "I call it Blinky Bill."

Robert and Enrique exchanged glances. Wasn't that an Australia television program aimed for young kids? Robert remembered watching it when he was younger. It was about a koala named Blinky Bill. "Johnny, don't you think you're a little too old for that program?" Enrique asked with an eyebrow raised. He was clearly growing concerned about Johnny's state of mind.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "It's not about the television show!" he yelled. "It's a staring game!"

"Staring game?" Enrique repeated. Robert looked equally surprised.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah. You stare at the other person without blinking. Whoever blinks first loses."

Robert smirked. Sounded like a good challenge. He was sure Johnny would lose this as well. Johnny was only good at physical activities like tennis. "I doubt you will succeed in this challenge."

Johnny gave Robert his trademark smirk. Robert was confident he would lose, just like he lost at chess. He tightened his jaw. He'd show Robert he could win a non-physical game. He'd show them all. "I'm going to win."

Enrique rolled his eyes. "That's what you always say and then you always lose," he replied lazily.

Johnny ignored him and stared at Robert. "Ready?"

Robert closed his eyes and nodded calmly. He was ready. He opened his eyes. "Ready."

"3...2...1...BEGIN!" Enrique shouted, giving the signal to start the game.

Johnny and Robert gazed intently into each other's eyes, neither one willing to blink. Robert wanted to show Johnny he could never beat him at anything and Johnny wanted to make up for his lack of chess skills. Either way, they both had something to prove. Enrique watched intently, looking for signs of surrender but couldn't find anything. Both were taking the game very seriously.

"Give it up Robert!" Johnny said, holding his intense gaze.

"Never!" Robert replied.

A few more seconds passed and both boys were glaring intensely. Johnny had balled his fists and Robert was grabbing the edge of the table tightly. Enrique watched carefully, not blinking in fear he'd miss anything. This was just way too intense. He had a feeling both boys would go far in a staring competition.

"Ungh," Johnny grunted, tightening his eye muscles. Robert didn't make a sound; he continued to keep his eyes open.

Several more seconds flew by and finally there was a winner. Johnny slumped down in his chair, unimpressed by his loss. How could he lose to Robert... again? In a different game? It just wasn't fair. "I lost..." he muttered, burying his face into his hands.

Robert flashed him a triumphant smirk. "I told you I would win."

Enrique smiled. Johnny was a sore loser. "Ha ha," he laughed. "Robert beat you again. And it wasn't at chess either!"

Johnny didn't bother replying. He was deeply ashamed with himself. How could he have lost at something so easy? He was never going to live this down. Without saying anything, he picked himself up from the table and headed back towards his room.

**.**

Shortest, and possibly the worst thing I've written. I've been writing this one for months now and the result is disappointing. Ah well, you may have liked it. Review if you did!


End file.
